Of the Mark
by Esty111
Summary: Princess Lothíriel of Dol Amroth must marry the Lord of the Mark. The Lord of the Mark must marry the Princess Lothíriel. One bound by duty and the other by necessity. It is the year 3021 of the Third Age. The union could provide peace and security for two kingdoms, but could it also provide two people with happiness?
1. Chapter 1

_Hello everyone! I always wished there was more about Eomer and Lothiriel in Tolkien's works but alas I must content myself with the wonderful stories others have written and this little thing that popped into my head. Timeline for this is from the books. Eomer looks like he does in the movies (thank you Karl Urban). I own nothing. Reviews are appreciated._

_Edited 11/9/2014_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

><p><em>TA 3021<em>

She had been in Minas Tirith for one week.

Her father made frequent trips to the White City since that the Darkness had lifted and the Dark Lord vanquished two years past. She did not often accompany him but when she did she enjoyed her time spent within the stone walls, watching people rebuilding and returning the city to her former glory. Much of the damage done during the War of the Ring was mended.

She spent most of her time at the houses of healing. She did not have much skill in healing herself but she played the harp to the ill and injured and tried to help ease their pain. Further, the views afforded from the sixth tier of the city where the houses of healing were located were breathtaking, especially in the mornings. There were gardens and walkways she strolled through in the early hours when the sun was just breaking over the horizon, casting a warm glow over Pelennor Fields and the Anduin. She would find a secluded spot between some of the great stone columns where she could observe while unobserved and take in the clean morning air with deep, long breaths.

Such was her occupation on that seventh morning since her return to the city. How she loved the calm.

It was during this time that her mind would sometimes wander to thoughts of the War and how restless she had been waiting for news of her father and brothers. So many nights she had not slept. Countless days she paced about the quiet palace with worry and fear. Such was the burden of a woman among warriors.

Lothíriel shook her head to clear away the unhappy memories.

They had survived. And they had returned. And there was peace now.

With another deep breath she leaned her head against the stone. She wished she had her harp with her so she could get lost in the melodies and let her mind drift away...

"There you are, sister."

"Good morning brother." She did not turn around but waited for him to stand beside her.

"Yet another early morning for you." He leaned against a column as well and gazed out at the sight before them.

"You know I cannot sleep into the morning. I did not inherit that gift from father like you did."

"And a fine gift it is, I assure you," Erchirion smiled and looked at his little sister.

"Since you have such a precious gift, why are you awake at this hour?"

"Is it unheard of for a brother to seek the company of his little sister?" He asked in mock defense.

"No, I suppose it isn't," she said as she patted his arm absentmindedly.

"You are thinking about something," he observed.

"Yes," she said softly, not wanting to disturb the morning. "I wish I had my harp."

"If you did the city would never wake. They would all be lulled into an endless sleep by your playing," Erchirion said.

"Are you saying my playing is a bore?" Once shapely eyebrow lifted as she turned to look at him.

"You know what I meant and are just seeking a compliment. That being so, I, as your loving brother, will be happy to bestow it." He cleared his throat in preparation and placed a hand behind his back in mock ceremony.

Lothíriel chuckled.

"My dearest sister!" he began dramatically, "Your playing could never be called a bore. It is the most beautiful sound that ever graced Arda and any being lucky enough to hear the sound would chose to never move for fear of ending such a enchanting melody. If I could but tell you how delightful and charm-"

"Enough, brother." She smiled and elbowed his side good naturedly.

"Is my flattery sufficient?"

"I am pleased with it."

"I do only as you ask."

Lothíriel gave him another smile and turned to look forward again. They stood in silence for several minutes, content.

"In several hours there will be a company of Rohirric war horses and riders charging that plain," Erchirion said, his voice quieter than before.

"Hmm. I had forgotten they were arriving today." This was not entirely true. It had slipped her mind in the early morning but she had thought about their arrival during the past few days.

Lothíriel would never admit it but she was excited to see the Rohirrim. They had not been at Minas Tirith during her previous visits and she was curious about the people that did so much for Gondor. And as her father and brothers were friends of the King of Roham and King Elessar called him a brother _and_ she had heard so many tales about his feat as a warrior, she was eager to see him for herself.

"Did you also forget about the feast King Elessar is holding in honor of their arrival?"

"No. Does he not always hold a feast when King Eomer arrives?"

"Yes, and happily you will be present at this one, making it all the better."

"Your flattery is endless," she grinned at him.

"As I said, I am your loving brother and I am here to indulge you in any way I can," Erchirion said with mirth is his voice but a few moments later his face changed to an expression of thoughtfulness and hesitation.

Lothíriel noticed right away.

"What is it, brother?" she inquired.

He looked at her for a long minute, deciding what to say to her. He wished they could continue joking but he needed to speak with her on the serious matter at hand. He came to her with a heavy heart well-concealed but he could hide it no longer. He did not want to upset her but was also weary of sending her into the day with no knowledge of the brewing expectations.

Erchirion sighed.

"Lothíriel, I looked for you this morning so that I could speak with you before you saw father."

At his words and his tone Lothíriel straightened her posture and looked up him with worry in her eyes.

"Nothing bad has happened, do not fret." He saw her release a small breath. "But something _is_ expected to happen and I want you to know of it."

Lothíriel said nothing and crossed her arms, her thoughts mixed and confused as she waited for more.

"It is not by mere chance that you are in the city when the Rohirrim are arriving today."

"What do you mean?"

"Father wanted to make sure that this time you were present during their visit. During their King's visit," Erchirion said pointedly while giving her a meaningful look.

Lothiriel looked at her brother then down at her feet for a long time. When she looked up her face had lost some of its color.

"You cannot be saying..." Her voice was breathy, almost a whisper as she lost her words. Her brows were furrowed in disbelief.

"You are the highest born woman in the land and he is a young king and a friend to our liege and country." He could see her breathes getting shorter and her cheeks redder. He continued. "It has all been arranged. They have been speaking of this for some time," Erchirion explained as gently as he could.

"They? Who are 'they?'" The princess's temper was rising. This could not be.

"Father, both kings and all of their advisers. Elphir and I have been involved in some of the discussions. Like I said, it is-"

"No," Lothíriel cut him off. "Nothing is and nothing will be." Her voice was low and simmering with anger. She had uncrossed her arms and they were now straight and rigid at her sides.

Erchirion gently put his hands on her shoulders. He wished he could have given her better news.

"Sister," he soothed, "it will do you no good to let anger overrun you now. I understand this is not what you want, but as you know it is out of your hands. My hands as well."

Lothíriel 's posture did not relax at his words. Strange that just minutes ago she was marveling at the calmness she felt at this very spot. Strange how she had wanted to see the Rohirrim before but now she wished them away more than she could say.

"You would let me be married off to a man I know nothing off? A man I have never met?" She asked bitterly.

"Eomer is a good man."

"He very well might be but that does not mean I want to marry him!"

"You are a Princess of Dol Amroth. You have known your entire life that your marriage would be decided by people other than yourself."

"But to a king? And of a different land? I have no desire to go north!" She was almost shouting.

"Lower your voice sister!" Erchirion urged.

"I will not! And I will not be forced into this by a group of old men who think that me marrying a stranger will solve the problems of the world." She was close to shouting now.

"No one is expecting this marriage to do that. It is a matter of diplomacy and security. King Elessar and King Eomer might treat one another like brothers but there are still many threats against both of our lands and their friendship does not mean that the kings of the future will have the same inclinations. Blood ties are crucial-"

"But why must it be by my blood?"

"I have already told you. You are father's daughter. There is no other woman of your rank and lineage. You are the most fit to marry a king."

"And father is just giving me away," she accused with disdain. There had always been some unspoken distance between herself and her father which was now cutting Lothiriel like a knife.

"How can you even say that?" Erchirion was becoming frustrated with her. She was difficult to deal with when she became angry.

"I can very easily say it!"

"This was not father's favorite choice, sister. He was against it at first and suggested other ladies in your stead."

"But he agreed to this in the end."

"Yes, but only because he thought beyond himself and his family, like any good prince and leader ought to do."

"At the expense of his daughter?"

"Do not be selfish! This is not only about you Lothiriel!" Erchirion yelled, and abruptly the argument ended.

They stared at each other, Lothiriel with anger and Erchirion with firmness.

After a minute Lothíriel scoffed and walked away some paces from him holding her head in her hands. She went behind another column and sat down on the floor.

The prince sighed heavily again. He had not meant to raise his voice at her but he had to make her understand. Lothiriel had always been headstrong and stubborn but this time she needed to get past her anger and do her duty. He walked to her and placed his hand atop her head.

"Please, sister," he pleaded delicately.

A small sob escaped from Lothíriel and she looked up at him with tears in hers eyes. Her brother was taken back. She never cried.

"I must marry him." She sounded so disheartened.

"Yes."

"I have no choice." She looked away from him and stared at something invisible in front of her.

Erchirion had nothing to say. He hated seeing her like this but he knew he did the right thing by telling her. He also knew she understood that her fate was sealed. No contracts or treatise had been signed as of yet but the marriage was all but decided and Lothiriel's disinclination would do nothing to change this.

How could he comfort her? She had woken up that morning young and carefree with few worries and with just a handful of words her hopes and dreams for her future were crushed.

The prince decided that more words would not help and instead chose to stay silent. He waited as his little sister shed the few tears she allowed herself to shed. She then stood slowly, took a steadying breath and finally met his eyes. Reflected in her grey irises that matched his own he saw a hardened determination. This look came upon her face whenever she was faced with a challenge she was determined to overcome. Erchirion knew that eventually this side of Lothiriel would come through. AS strong willed as she was Lothiriel knew her place in the world.

He gave her a small, sad smile which she returned then he pulled her into a tight hug. He kissed the crown of her head and pulled back.

"I am sorry for yelling at you," he said.

"As am I."

"You are not angry with me?"

"No, brother. Thank you for telling me. I'm glad I know before father speaks of it to me."

"I do what I can."

"Is father planning on informing me of this today?"

"Yes, at breakfast."

"And the betrothal?"

"To be announced tonight at the feast."

"King Eomer has already agreed to it then."

Erchirion nodded. "He did have a condition though."

"Did he now?" Lothíriel asked skeptically.

The prince nodded once more. "He agreed to the match only if you accepted it before him. In person."

The princess's eyes widened slightly. Lothíriel did not know what to do with this information. She began thinking of all the reasons why he would want such a thing but then she stopped as she realized that attempting to figure out his motives behind anything was fruitless because she had no knowledge of the man whatsoever!

This man -this king- was a figure of curiosity to her such a short time ago but now everything was different. Before he was a friend of her father's and a companion of her brothers but now he would be her husband. She knew her fate with the man before she knew the man himself.

The moment she understood what Erchirion was saying she knew there would be no negotiations; the matter was already decided without her. She would have no choice and would have to graciously fulfill her duty to lord and land. As angry and she was at her father and every other man who had a say in this she would not deny them in the end. She could not. She was a Princess of the great House of Dol Amroth and her duty was to preserve the strength and dignity of her lineage, even if it meant that she would have to marry a man she did not know and leave her family and her friends behind and go to a strange kingdom where she would be a foreign queen...Queen.

She would be a queen...

Erchirion could see that Lothiriel was close to running away with her thoughts and decided to catch her before she got too far. He put his arm around her shoulder and began walking her towards the direction of those lodgings. They stayed in the House of Kings in the main wing reserved for the nobility of Gondor. As they were the highest ranking noble family it was always available to them.

"Father will discuss the details of everything with you this morning," he said as they walked, bringing her out of her thoughts.

"What is the point of that if I have no say in the matter?," Lothíriel said bitterly.

Erchirion ignored her comment.

"For my benefit, I would appreciate you not mentioning this little discussion of ours. I wasn't supposed to tell you anything."

Lothíriel leaned her head against his shoulder.

"I promise I will say nothing of this," she vowed flatly.

"All will be well sister," Erchirion tried to reassure her again. "All will be well. Eomer _is_ a good man. I'm sure he will make for a good husband."

"We shall see, brother. We shall see."


	2. Chapter 2

_Edited 11/13/2014_

* * *

><p>The city was growing closer.<p>

They could have reached Minas Tirith sooner but he had them ride slower than they could. He wished to prolong arriving at their destination as much as possible. Éothain knew what he was doing but said nothing. Instead he threw mocking looks his way whenever he had the chance.

He had taken a third of an eored, deciding that anything larger would be unnecessary. The forty riders were all good men and soldiers with some good friends amongst them. Éothain for one, and Erkenbrand and Gamling too. He hated to admit it but he would need their advice and counsel in the coming days.

Eomer thought about how he ended up riding to Minas Tirith with this particular purpose. When the match had first been suggested a year ago he thought nothing of it and said there was no need from him to marry yet. He had been king only a year and was still learning and adjusting to his position. Marriage would only interfere and distract him from what he needed to do and there was no need to bring a queen to the throne of a country in so much disarray.

His advisors were persistent, however, and as the year went on they continued to press the matter. They insisted that it would be better for Rohan to acquire a queen sooner rather than later, and seeing that he was 30 years of age already he should do so as soon as possible.

Eomer scoffed at that at first as he did not consider 30 an old age but once again he was put in his place. It takes time to find a suitable wife, they said, time to marry her, and then children (specifically an heir) need time to come into the world and be properly raised in their station. The men of his council were so vigorous in their pursuit of this matter that he eventually gave in, if only to make them give him a moment to sit without the word "marriage" being uttered. He had figured they already had some lady in mind but when he found out it was Imrahil's daughter he almost changed him mind again. She was his friend's daughter and a complete stranger.

Yet he had to admit she was a good match, the best option out there. He already knew her family, her dowry would be substantial and most importantly she was a princess of Gondor and their union would strengthen the ties between the two nations and secure the alliance for years to come. He did, however, try to argue the point that Eowyn had recently married Faramir; was that bond not strong enough? But once again he was overruled when it was explained that as the king _he_ needed to make a union of alliance so that his sons who would inherit the throne after him would have claims in Gondor through their mother.

He had told his sister of his eminent betrothal in the letters he exchanged with her. She had acknowledged his reluctance but also approved of Lothiriel as a bride for him above anyone else, largely due to the fact that Faramir praised his cousin to no end and thought she would do well as queen. But as much as loved his sister and respected Faramir he could not accept their words without question.

In the end he had no choice but to agree to the match. He did not want to marry but that did not matter. His country needed him to, so he would do so. He could only hope that the princess would be a suitable wife, if not only an amiable companion.

It was when he thought about her standing at his side in Meduseld as his queen that he came up with his condition for the marriage. She would have to accept him with her own words and while he could see her, look at her. This was selfish as he wanted to lay eyes on her before they were betrothed but he also had _her_ in mind. Eomer would not have his potential bride accept him before she ever saw him, and he would not have an unwilling wife share his life and his bed. He knew she would have no choice but to accept him but he had decided that if he saw her reluctant or averse to the match when she tried to accept it he would back out of it himself, sparing both of them. He expected this to be the case. This would surely bring down the great scorn of his council about him but he refused to take a disinclined young woman away from her home to an unfamiliar land so that she could bear him sons. That life was for no one.

As the gate of the White City grew clearer in the distance he signaled for Gamling to blow the horn and tapped Firefoot to go faster. The stallion was more than happy to comply with his master's request and picked up his speed. The rest of the men followed suit and moments later they were galloping at an impressive pace.

_I wonder if she can ride..._ Eomer thought to himself. If she couldn't their marriage would be doomed from the start.

They were not far now and he could see little figures moving about on the battlements. The gate loudly and slowly creaked open and some short minutes later the Rohirrim dashed into the courtyard with such power and speed that the people waiting to greet them gasped and took some steps back. But the horse lords knew how to wield their own beasts well and with speed and grace the men halted their horses in formation, Eomer at the front.

Upon the steps of the courtyard stood a small group of men. King Elessar was at the front with Prince Imrahil by his side. Behind them stood Imrahil son's. Elphir and Erchirion looked much like their father; tall with dark hair and grey eyes, broad shoulders and a proud bearing, clearly warriors. Their Numenorian ancestry was present in their sharp but delicate features and their skin was light. Amrothos also looked like a man of Gondor but not in the same way. His hair was lighter and his skin seemed to catch the sun better than his brothers and held a slight tan. He was still tall and strong, however, and when the three brothers stood behind their father they created a stunning image of grace and strength. Behind them were a few older men that Eomer recognized as noblemen from Gondor and Aragorn's advisers.

He dismounted from his horse and ordered his men to do the same with a wave of his hand. He took off his helmet and approached the smiling King of Gondor and Prince of Dol Amroth.

"Well met, brother," Aragorn greeted cheerfully and placed a hand on the younger king's shoulder in greeting.

"The same to you, brother ." Eomer returned the gesture and brought his forehead to meet Aragorn's. He then turned to greet the other man.

"Imrahil." Eomer inclined his head with respect.

"My lord king," the older man bowed with a smile.

Eomer then looked at the three younger princes and gave each of them a nod. They bowed to him in turn but he could noticed that they looked at him differently than they had in the past. They looked at him they way he looked at Faramir when the Steward had asked for Eowyn's hand.

"You are most welcome once again to Gondor," Aragorn said as he looked first at Eomer than the rest of his retinue. "Come. Rest your horses and yourselves. Tonight we will feast and be merry!"

The men on horseback bowed to the King of Gondor and gave him one loud cheer. They all understood Westron at least somewhat well, a reason why Eomer had chosen them in particular for this journey.

The crowd that had gathered to welcome them cheered loudly and suddenly there was a great bustle in the courtyard as the riders began moving about and making their way up to the stables. There were also some greetings exchanged between the citizens of the city and the Rohirrim as some friendships had been formed during their visits over the past two years. Eomer went to grab Firefoot's reins then quickly returned to Aragon and Imrahil and the princes. They would have some time to talk as the stables were located on the sixth level.

"How was your journey here, Eomer?" Aragorn inquired.

"Uneventful at best. The weather was warmer than we anticipated so we slowed down at times and allowed the horses to graze. It was a long winter. They missed the warm air and open fields."

"Yes, it is a rather warm April," Imrahil agreed.

"How are things in Dol Amroth?"

"Quite well when we left there a fortnight ago."

"When did you arrive here?"

"Just a week past."

"You traveled quickly then," Eomer stated. That at least meant that the princess could ride.

"Yes. We were a rather small party and like you said the weather was agreeable."

The small talk was helping Eomer settle his mind. He knew the more serious conversations would happen once they were in the citadel but he could wait. Perhaps the princess would be there too...

Eomer shook his head and looked around him.

As they walked through the city many people stopped to look at them and pay their respects with either a bow or a greeting. Even since his last visit Eomer noticed new additions and repairs here and there. Much like in his own land.

As the three men walked they continued making inquiries of one another; about the land, the harvests, trouble with orcs and Dunlendings and Corsairs.

After a good while they finally reached the stables and Eomer handed Firefoot off to the waiting groom with an affectionate pat on the snout.

They continued from there and proceeded to the highest level of the city and the citadel. Right before they entered the stone hall Eomer stopped and pulled Imrahil back with him. Aragorn noticed this but smiled to himself and continued inside.

"What is it Eomer?"

The Rohir paused. He wished he was not so awkward when it came to this.

"Is...is your daughter within?"

"No my lord, she is currently at our residence. I thought you would want some time to settle before meeting her," Imrahil explained evenly.

"Have you told her?"

"Yes, I informed her about the plans this morning."

"How did she take it?"

"Very well actually," Imrahil said with confidence. "Much better than I had anticipated."

Eomer raised his brows. "So she does not object?"

"No, and she approved of your condition and asked if tonight before the feast the two of you could have a moment alone so she can fulfill it."

This was not what Eomer had expected. From what the brothers had said about their sister in the past he had gathered that she was headstrong and determined in her own way. Surely the prospect of marriage to a stranger would not be appealing to her and she would have been resistant.

But he should not be complaining that the princess was compliant towards their match. It certainly would make things easier, yet he could not deny that a part of him had been hoping she would object; that meant that perhaps there was still a chance that he would not have to go through with it.

But alas, the princess would accept his proposal this very night. And he would be betrothed.

"We will talk more when we are inside Eomer. Then we will finalize everything. Do not worry." Imrahil patted his shoulder a few times then entered the citadel.

All Eomer could do was drop his shoulders and sigh.

Without another word he smiled Imrahil inside.


	3. Chapter 3

_Hello everyone! Thank you so much to those following and reviewing this story so far!_

_Edited 11/9/2014._

_Enjoy!_

* * *

><p>She sat before her looking glass while her handmaid, Lothwen, worked her hair. The long tresses were thick and took time to secure but Lothwen was a master at her craft and Lothiriel was not in any particular hurry to leave her chambers. She had been alone in her rooms for most of the day except for when her father had come to explain to her the proceedings of the feast. He had entered her room reluctantly as he was unsure how she had been feeling after their conversation during breakfast.<p>

She had surprised the both of them with her poise and composure at the table that morning.

_"Lothiriel, there is something important we must discuss." He looked at her intently. _

_"Yes, father?" Her voice was level, almost light. _

_"As you know, King Eomer and his riders will be arriving today. There will be a feast in their honor tonight."_

_"I am aware." She took a sip of tea, not meeting his gaze._

_He had paused, unsure how best to continue. After a long pause she looked up from her cup at him._

_"Is everything well?, father?" She sounded so innocent to her own ears._

_"Yes. It is just a...delicate matter."_

_"Oh?"_

_He shifted slightly in his seat._

_"Father, please tell me."_

_He released a long breath, bracing himself for her reaction._

_"I ask you to not get upset. Listen to what I say."_

_She nodded her head, looking straight in his eyes._

_"It is the wish of myself, as well as the wish of others, that you and Eomer unite our two kingdoms in marriage."_

_He looked at her for a response but she sat still and silent. He steadily continued. _

_"The matter has been in discussion for a long while and it has been decided that now is the proper time to...to..."_

_"To tell me?" she asked calmly._

_"I know this is not your desire," he said quickly, "but this marriage would have meaning and consequences far beyond you and Eomer. It would signify a strong and true alliance of Gondor and Rohan with blood ties. Your children would have claims and connections to both lands and it would provide security-"_

_"I understand."_

_Imrahil faltered. "You do?" He attempted to hide the shock in his voice but failed._

_"Yes. You have spoken to me of duty many times. You and my brothers fought for our lands while I waited and did nothing. If this is the way for me to do my duty to Gondor then so be it."_

_"Lothiriel, do be serious. This is not a matter to joke about-"_

_"I am not joking father. If you wish me to accept King Eomer then I will."_

_"You mean this?" He was still skeptical. _

_"I do."_

_"You will accept him tonight then?"_

_"Yes."_

_"He would like you to accept him in person, if you are willing."_

_"I am willing. But I would like to do so in private, if you would allow it."_

_"It shall be as you wish."_

_She nodded but scoffed inwardly at that. Nothing about this arrangement was as she wished._

_Imrahil released a deep breath again and sat back in his chair. _

_"I...I thank you, daughter."_

_She nodded again and took another sip of tea._

_He had asked her brothers to leave the room before he spoke with her. The two of them finished breakfast in silence._

'"Does my lady approve?"

"Hmm?"

"I am finished. Does my lady approve?" Lothwen asked again.

Lothiriel was pulled out of her musings and looked at her reflection. She had to admit she looked lovely; Lothwen had not failed in her task. Her curls where woven together about her head with a few loose strands about her ears and the nape of her neck. A band of silver and pearls arched atop her head and gleamed against her dark hair.

"I approve very much. Thank you Lothwen." Lothiriel smiled at the girl.

The handmaid beamed with pride and went to put away her mistress's dressing robe. Lothiriel continued to study herself for some time.

Her dress was simple in design but elegant in beauty and it flattered her figure. The over sleeves were silver and light and hung loosely from her shoulders down her arms. The gown itself was of deep blue; the color of Dol Amroth. The neckline was low but did not reveal too much and her small waist was hugged by the softness of the silk and a thin silver belt woven with pearls that matched her headband.

_Will I please him? _She thought. _Will he please me?_

As she could not linger much longer, Lothiriel stood from her seat and dismissed Lothwen. It was time for her to go.

She had agreed with her father that she would meet the king before the feast began. It would have been strange to spend her first moments with him in a room full of people. People who, most likely, already had some idea as to what the future held for the Princess of Dol Amroth.

She glanced at herself once last time then left her chambers in search of her father. It was nearing sundown and he was waiting for her at the bottom of the stairs of their house. When he heard her steps he looked up and smiled.

"You look beautiful my dear." His smile then turned sad. "So much like your mother," he added softly.

Lothiriel gave him a small smile in return and descended the staircase. When she reached the final step Imharil offered his arm to her and she took it. They walked out of the house together.

"Your brothers are with Eomer. They are waiting for us," Imrahil explained.

Lothiriel nodded. It seemed the best response to most of her father's statements that day.

"You and Eomer will have some time alone, as you requested. You will meet him at his chambers and will then accompany him to Merethrond. There your betrothal will be announced."

'"Very well."

The air of the evening was warmer than she had accepted. There was a sweet breeze following.

They walked the rest of the short distance in silence. When they came upon the entrance to quarters in the House of Kings where King Eomer was staying Lothiriel could feel her heart beating faster. As calm as she appeared she could not control her nerves as well as she would have liked to.

Imrahil opened the door and they stepped into one of the many halls that comprised the great structure. Her father led her to a door not far from the entrance and paused before it. He turned to look at her.

"I am proud of you, daughter.

"Thank you, father." She stared blankly ahead.

"This is not as easy task I am asking of you."

"I will manage."

"Yes, you always do."

Imrahil then looked at her for a long time.

What a daughter he had. She was just like her mother even though they never knew each other. If Lothbereth had lived to see Lothiriel grow she would have looked into a spitting image of herself, both in body and mind. They both had a kind, passionate heart and loved freely. Like her mother, when Lothiriel was happy her affections could not be hidden but when she was upset there were always either an outburst of emotion or a flat silence, sometimes one after the other. They were also both independent, determined creatures with a desire to pave their own way in the world, but they also possessed an acute sense of loyalty and duty. No matter how much they were against something if it was to be done in the name of family and honor they would do it...once their tempers died down.

Imrahil knew she had no desire to marry Eomer. He had been surprised by how calmly she had accepted her fate that morning; no doubt one of her brothers (probably Erchirion) had warned her and she had released all of her anger before he spoke with her. He had originally expected a battle before she had relented but was instead presented with instant compliance. He knew in the end she would do as he asked, she always did, but usually there was a fierce barrage of defiance before an unwilling "Yes, father" left her mouth. This time he was spared. He hoped she knew that this was not what he had wanted either, that he had tried to spare her.

Yet it was his word in the end that determined the matter. And he had chosen to give her away.

Imrahil always loved his daughter and he knew she returned that love but they were never as close as he was with his sons. Perhaps it was the lack of a mother growing up which made Lothiriel so independent; since a very young age she had rarely sought him out for comfort or advice. She took care of herself while being an obedient daughter and a dutiful princess. All reasons why he believed she would be a good queen.

He hugged her, kissed her forehead but said nothing else. Imrahil pushed the door open and led his daughter inside.

* * *

><p>Eomer had been talking to Elphir when the main door of his chambers slowly opened. Their conversation ceased the moment he heard the handle turn.<p>

Imrahil entered first, followed by a young woman who instantly met his gaze. Eomer almost forgot to breath.

There was the woman who would be his wife.

And she was beautiful.

She was shorter than her father but of good height for a woman. Her dark hair made her pale, creamy skin appear lighter than it was and her gray eyes shone brightly between long, dark thick lashes. Her figure was slender but shapely and her lips and cheeks were pink with youth.

He openly stared at her and she at him.

Her husband to be.

Lothiriel for her part could not believe what a large man King Eomer was. Her brothers were tall and they looked somewhat small next to him. Some of his blonde hair was pulled back from his face while the rest hung around his shoulders. He had piercing blue eyes, small lips and a strong face with dark brows over his eyes. His shoulders were broad and muscled as was the rest of him. The dark green tunic he wore outlined his body in an intimidating way and his brown leather boots revealed powerful calves and big feet.

She took in a sharp breath.

When she finished her evaluation of him she realized he was looking at her the same way she had been looking at him; with a mixture of bewilderment and uncertainty. And perhaps something else she could not quite decipher.

Imrahil decided that he silence in the room had gone on long enough.

"Lothiriel, allow me to introduce my good friend, King Eomer of Rohan, son of Eomund and nephew of Theoden."

Lothiriel regained her composure quickly. Without taking her eyes off him she curtsied gracefully. "My lord."

"Eomer, this is my daughter, Princess Lothiriel of Dol Amroth."

Eomer bowed low.

"My lady." His voice was deep and steady.

There was another awkward silence in the room as the brothers shifted in their spots and Imrahil could not decide on what to say next.

Eomer, having little patience for small talk, took the matter into his own hands.

"If you would allow it, Imrahil, could I have a moment alone with you daughter, as we spoke of before?"

"Yes, yes of course. We will see you at Merethrond shortly." He gave a small bow and gestured for his sons to follow him. They each, in turn, looked at Eomer in the way only brothers can then left the room after their father.

The entire time Lothiriel had not removed her eyes from the King of Roham and before she knew it she was alone in his solar with him.

They both took another long moment to evaluate each other with no audience, each allowing the other the privilege to look in exchange for the same favor.

Eomer could not believe his fortune. Of all the women he could have been matched with he got the most beautiful one. And the way she was looking at him made something in his blood stir. But he had still to know anything of her and her feelings about their situation, and he knew that if he wanted to make the most of his time alone with her he needed to be direct and upfront.

He took a careful step forward with all the graces of a king.

"Princess Lothiriel," he began, "I asked to meet with you alone tonight for several reasons. First, I wished for us to lay eyes upon each other before we were betrothed." Her face changed a bit and became more serious while one brow raised, a movement she likely did often, yet she said nothing. He continued. "Second, I not only wanted you to accept my offer of marriage in person, but I also wanted to present it to you myself." He took two more steps forward so he was standing right before her. He put forward his hand and after a few moments she tentatively out her own, having no other choice. His long fingers closed around her delicate ones; their first touch. Lothiriel noted that his hand was warm and calloused.

"My lady, I sincerely and humbly request your hand in marriage. A union between Rohan and Gondor would bring upon myself a great pride and happiness which I hope to share with you in years to come. I ask you to become my wife and my queen, if you would but accept me."

Lothiriel was stunned. He was so forward. She was not used to such language and speech. She had heard that the Rohirrim were a frank and honest people, but a proposal of this manner from him was unexpected. She had been brought up in the finest courts of Gondor where love and affection were not readily shown and courtship and marriage had proper steps and expectations. Such as blunt offer of marriage from a man she hardly knew was not something she had been prepared for.

She did not answer right away, unsure what to say or how to say it.

Eomer could see the surprise and confusion upon her face. He knew that his manner of approach was unfamiliar to her, especially since he had met her only moments ago, and that Gondorians differed from Rohirrim when it came to their words and displays of feelings towards one another but he thought this would be best. If she could not handle him asking her to marry him directly then she would not be suitable for the roles he was offering her, both as Rohan's queen and as his wife.

Lothiriel, her hand still in the king's, narrowed her eyes and carefully studied his face looking for any trace of mockery. She found none. Instead there was confidence and a hint of knowing arrogance. His gaze bore into hers and she found her breathing getting slightly heavier. He was more intimidating up close and she admitted that she found him to be very handsome as well. He looked nothing like any of her past Gondorian suitors. This made him attractive in a mysterious, unknown way. And she did not think she liked this.

Eomer could almost hear thinking while he waited patiently for her answer. This is what he had been expecting. She might have accepted the match to her father but she could not do so to him. Which meant he could not accept her words.

He gave her several more long moments but when she said nothing still he sighed and pulled his hand from hers. When their fingers lost contact Lothiriel looked at her palm and then at him, confusion written on her face.

He took a step back.

"It is as I thought, princess. And I do not hold you to your previous words. There will be no-"

"I have some conditions of my own, my lord, before I can accept you," she interrupted, her voice firm. The traces of confusions that seconds before rested on her pretty face all but disappeared and in their place was a look of determination and an air of confidence fit for a princess.

Lothiriel did not like how quickly he unnerved her since their introduction and in a few short seconds she decided she would not let it be so, or at least she would not let him see it. She would accept his offer but she wanted it to be on her terms, not his. He clearly thought she would back out of her promise to accept him and had expected such a reaction of silence from her. Lothiriel's defenses instantly rose from this silent insinuation of his. She was no scared and she always went through with her promises. And this was her duty after all.

"You have conditions?" He asked incredulously. He was not told of any conditions from her end. And where did the silent, confused girl go?

"I do, and you will hear them as I heard yours." Her poise now fully restored, Lothiriel slowly walked past him and strolled around the room as she spoke. She knew men were attracted to her and she knew that his eyes would follow her every step. She stepped behind an elaborately carved wooden chair and slowly ran her fingers along the backrest.

"Proceed then, my lady." His did not look away from her like she expected but his voice held a tone of annoyance.

"First," she mimicked him from before, "I wish to return with you to Rohan and reside at Meduseld for six months before we are married. I would like to know my household, my land and the people I will be ruling alongside you _before _I am queen."

Eomer was speechless. That was quite a request she was making. It made sense from a practical point of view; a queen should know her own house before she takes charge of it. And she should know more than nothing of Rohan. He approved of her sense of mind but he did not approve of her tone. She was demanding more than she was asking.

He studied her across the room. There stood a completely different woman from the one that entered his quarters on the arm of her father minutes earlier. He had expected a more mild-mannered girl like the other Gondorian ladies he met in the past, more obliging and perhaps more timid. This princess looked at him now like he was a child she was lecturing.

He would not let her think thus.

She raised her eyebrow again while waiting for his response.

"Such a condition, princess, might be difficult to meet. I do not think that your father would allow it." He tried his best to keep his voice calm and collected.

"He would, if it meant that this match would be a success."

"Have you asked him of this?"

"No."

"Yet you seem very certain of his response."

"I can tell you know that he will oblige me in this. There is common sense behind the idea and surely you do not want a queen who knows nothing of her realm?" She tilted her head and lifted her chin in an annoying manner.

"No, I do not want a queen who knows nothing of Rohan but I also do not want a queen who does not want to be my wife," he shot back, his short temper getting the best of him. He thought this would cause her to waver but he was wrong.

"I never said I did not want to be your wife," she said mildly.

"No? Then why did you not accept my proposal?"

"I had not yet presented my conditions to you."

"Your father said nothing of these conditions."

"That is because he knows nothing of them. They are mine and mine alone to present to you. Do you accept this first one?"

"Very well. I agree to it as long as your father does as well," he said roughly. "Now, if you would be so kind, what is the next one?" Eomer did not know why he was speaking so harshly to her but he had no idea that his meeting with her would turn out this way. She was superior and demanding and...

Suddenly Lothiriel crossed the room with quick feet and was standing right in front him.

"This is my second condition," and without hesitation she brought her lips to his and kissed him.

At first they were both unmoving, unyielding. Lothiriel was amazed at her boldness and Eomer was frozen with shock.

But then something happened.

Perhaps it was her soft body pressing against his or the scent of lavender that lingered in her hair or perhaps it was the hardness of his chest or the way his beard scratched against her cheek...

Without knowing what they were doing each deepened the embrace and the kiss in a moment of hot, unfamiliar desire.

Eomer wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her harder against him as Lothiriel plunged her fingers into his hair and pulled his lips harder against hers. Eomer groaned when he felt her tongue against his lips and pushed her some steps back until she was against the wall and he was pressing her into it. Lothiriel gasped her she felt the cold stone against her back and he took the opportunity to enter her mouth.

His desire for this woman, this stranger was growing with alarming heat and speed. Once again Eomer found himself in a place he had not expected to be with her but this time he was not complaining. She pressed herself against him in the most indecent way (she clearly had some experience with men) and the sounds she was making as he plundered her sweet mouth were driving him mad.

Lothiriel was feeling equally enraptured.

The way he was touching her made her skin burn and her lips thirst for more of him. He was, for this glorious moment, not some king she would have to marry but a hot-blooded male who desired her and she him. She had kissed men before but never with such intensity. Breathing did not seem important when the alternative was his mouth. His hands roamed her figure, possessive and hungry and when his lips moved to her neck for a moment she could not stop her hips from pressing into him.

She did not know what possessed her to do this; to kiss the King of Rohan while they were negotiating the terms of their marriage. As infuriating as their situation was and as arrogant as he seemed she could not help the attraction she felt towards him mere moments after she had entered the room. And she delighted in knowing that he felt something very similar towards her.

They could not tell how long they stood pressed together, their kisses feverish and hurried but it was Lothiriel who broke the embrace. Her faced was flushed and his breathing heavy.

Eomer went to lower his head to kiss her again but she put a hand on his chest and pushed him back.

"You have met both of my conditions, my lord. I will marry you."

She said nothing else as she moved away from him and walked out of the room.


	4. Chapter 4

_Hello again. Thank you to those who have reviewed! _

_A little author's note:_

_As I was re-reading the first 3 chapters while writing this one I realized something. In my excitement to write and post this story I rushed and put up chapters that I was not completely satisfied with. Even though I edited the first 2 chapters last week I made some more changes again because there were a bunch of adjustments I wanted to make to help the story flow better. So, as of today (11/9) all of the chapters are edited once again and I am now satisfied with them and will not be making any changes in the (near) future. There are not any major changes, just a few details that I either added or took out. Re-read if you wish. I apologize for making changes again and I hope you enjoy this chapter!_

* * *

><p>Eomer turned and watched her walk away. What had just happened between them?<p>

One moment they were kissing as if their very lives were depending on it and the next she was disappearing behind the doorway.

Now he was truly mystified. She had kissed him and done so very well. And she had accepted his offer of marriage and they were now betrothed.

Eomer rested his head against the wall and collected himself. This was not turning out how he had anticipated but neither was it as bad as he imagined. Yes, the princess was haughty and strong minded but she also had spirit and confidence, attributes he admired in any woman. She had kissed him in a way that made him burn with lust and if he was going to marry any woman she may as well be a woman he desired.

Was that what she was trying to do? Test him? Test them? She clearly knew what she was doing when she kissed him and if she had planned on accepting him it would not be too outrageous to think that she would want to know if there was any attraction between them.

_Well, we certainly know now,_ he mused.

Where had she gone? They had still to go to Merethrond together and announce their betrothal to the court gathered there.

Eomer adjusted his tunic and fixed his hair where her nimble fingers ran through it. He then looked about the room and with a deep breath went to look for her.

He found not far from the main door to his chambers. She was leaning with her back against the wall and her eyes closed. There was something vulnerable in her face but it disappeared the moment she heard him approach. She straightened and gave him a curtsy.

"Princess..." he said cautiously, unsure of the air between them.

"My king." He _was_ her king now, or at least he would be in not too long a time. Eomer could not decipher the expression on her face as she called him that.

"Shall we proceed to the feast hall?" He offered his arm awkwardly, feeling foolish that he could not think of anything else to say.

"If it pleases you, my lord," she said as she gently linked her arm through his. The pair walked silently to Merethrond. They could hear the noises of celebration coming from the hall as they neared it; music and loud voices talking and laughing. They both knew, however, that the feast itself had no started yet. It could not without Eomer present.

They climbed the steps but when there were only two or three left Eomer stopped. Lothiriel gave him a questioning look.

"My lady, if you are not certain about this it need not happen. We-"

"There is no need to continue in this way, my lord. I accept your hand of my own free will."

"Are you certain?"

"Yes. We should continue now. My father is waiting." She did not give him an opportunity to respond as she pulled him inside along with her.

The hall was brightly lit with numerous candles and large torches whose flames bounced off the marble stones of the walls. Three long tables covered the floor in the center of the large room and they were covered with silver plates topped with food and large bottles of wine waiting to be poured. A dais sat at the far end of that hall where the King and Queen of Gondor sat along with all four of the Princes of Dol Amroth as well as Erkenbrand, Eothain and Gamling.

All eyes turned to Eomer and Lothiriel when they entered but neither of their strides faltered as they walked through the crowd towards the dais, as both were used to attention from large crowds. Eomer glanced to his side and noticed how tall she stood and how gracefully she walked; he must have looked like a lumbering fool beside her. Lothiriel, on the other hand, felt like he towered at her side as they neared their destination. And not only was he tall, but she then felt just how large his body and his presence were. In a room full of people he seemed to take up so much space.

They both of course heard the whispers of those they passed; comments about alliances and arranged marriages but they did not pay them any heed. What they did not hear, however, were the more quiet comments about what a strange yet handsome pair they made together; the tall, broad, fierce Rohirric king and the delicate, slender Gondorian princess beside him. A peculiar yet somehow fitting match.

When they reached the dais all of the occupants of the hall quieted down. Eomer and Lothiriel had been prepared in advance for this moment by Aragorn and Imrahil respectively and they both knew what to do. In unrehearsed unison they knelt and Lothiriel's hand slipped from Eomer's arm into his palm. Imrahil and Aragorn moved from their seats to stand before the kneeling couple. Without saying a word Imrahil reached out and took their clasped hands in his own; he covered the top of his daughter's hand with his own right one and held Eomer's hand with his left from beneath.

It was then King Elessar's time to speak.

"My friends. Dear visitors of Rohan. Tonight we celebrate a happy union. Long have Gondor and Rohan been friends and allies and we will now, together, be witness to the continuation of the friendship of our two great lands. Before me are Eomer, son of Eomund, the King of Rohan and the Princess Lothiriel of Dol Amroth. It is with happiness and pride that I announce to you all their betrothal and the promise of a continued alliance between two great kingdoms of men!"

The hall erupted in cheers when the king finished his speech. The voices of Eomer's riders rose above the rest with their Rohirric exclamations even though they represented a much smaller portion of the assembled crowd when compared to the number of Gondorians present. But when Imrahil lifted the couple hands who were still in his own the people quieted again. Eomer and Lothiriel rose along with him.

"I, Imrahil of Dol Amroth, agree and consent to the marriage of my daughter to Eomer, King of Rohan. May their union be filled with peace and prosperity." He then released their hands and cheers rose again as Lothiriel and Eomer turned to face the crowd. They let loose their hands for a short moment before clasping them once more.

Eomer looked about the happy faces of the people in the hall. He then dared to look at his promised bride and his jaw almost dropped at what he saw. He had expected to see on her face the mask of indifference she had worn since they left his quarters but in its stead there was a dazzling smile that reached her eyes. She was smiling and gazing about the crowd and if he had not known better he would could have sworn that there stood the happiest woman in Middle Earth. Unexpectedly she turned her gaze upon him but her smiled never faltered. She lowered her eyelashes and looked at him from beneath them and his breath caught in his throat and his eyes widened. She was beautiful, more so than when he first laid eyes on her.

To those looking at them they presented a picture of infatuated lovers. Lothiriel looked elated to be betrothed to the man at her side and Eomer was staring at her like she was the most enchanting thing he had ever seen. It was a slightly jarring image as all who looked upon them knew that their match was arranged and done for reasons of politics and not love.

Lothiriel committed to the role she was set to play with no reservations. She knew how to please the crowd and she knew she must look like the happy betrothed princess people wanted to see. After all, what woman would not be happy to marry a handsome, young and renowned warrior king? Her situation was most fortunate by all accounts if one were to consider it a certain way. To the people of Gondor and Rohan this was a happy union with promise and it was her duty to promote this. What could would their marriage do if people saw she wanted no part in it?

The second after she agreed to marry Eomer her mind had been made up. She would marry him and she would carry her new title with a level dignity befitting her family. She would not wallow and mope about her fate. She would be a good queen and a good wife, at least in appearance and in action. She made a promise to herself and she would keep it.

She could tell Eomer wanted their union as little as she did. When she had not answered his proposal right away he attempted to end the matter and even after she had accepted he once again told her she did not have to go through with it. At least he was not jumping at the opportunity to claim her as his own without any consideration for her. She appreciated his attempts to relieve them both of their duty, regardless of how useless those attempts were. He must have known she could not have back down...

But he could have.

The thought then struck Lothiriel. That is why he had wanted her to accept him person. He thought she would be unwilling to do so and thereby give him a reason to retract his own acceptance. He possessed the power she did not.

The smile she was bestowing upon him slowly left her face.

She could have escaped this match with none of the blame. He had been willing to take that burden upon his shoulders instead of their marriage, or be married to her if she had accepted.

Lothiriel swallowed hard. She felt foolish.

Eomer saw the change in her look and wondered what made her smile melt away and her eyes grow wide with wonder. Perhaps the formal announcement of their betrothal had just sunk in.

He could not ponder the change in her for long, however, as the musicians began playing the tune that would be their first dance together. He tightened his grip on her hand a little to focus her attention then gently pulled her towards the open space at the foot of the dais that had been cleared for them.

Lothiriel followed, still in a bit of a daze, but when she stood before him and he reached for her other hand her eyes locked with his. He bowed and she curtsied. The hall was watching them with curiosity and Lothiriel was thankful that her limbs moved through the steps of the dance without her having to think much about them. The music, a song of flutes and light drums, was beautiful and Lothiriel was surprised at how well Eomer danced. She did not think a man of his size and build could be so graceful. He was light on his feet and guided her body with gentle movements. His eyes bore into her the entire time but did not miss a step.

The steps brought them close together and then apart over and over again. Each time Eomer's face came near her own she saw his blue eyes and smelled his strong scent. Her heart was racing as it had after she kissed him and her gaze dipped to his lips on several occasions. His presence assaulted her senses. The physical composure she prided herself on seemed to be a weak opponent to him if she could be sure of anything from their short acquaintance. Never had such a man disarmed her body so. While barely touching her. She had wanted, planned to have the upper hand with regard to him but it was difficult when her core quivered every time his hand touched her waist.

Eomer was having similar thoughts. Had had known the woman less than half an hour and now they were engaged. He was utterly confused by her yet inexplicably drawn by her presence. Something happened to her when they stood before the crowd but he would find out what later. There were many things they needed to speak about but at that moment all he could think about was how she felt in his arms and how he had a strong urge to kiss her again; they way she kept looking at his mouth did not help to keep his thoughts more proper.

When the dance ended they stepped back with a mixture of reluctance and relief. The tension between them was heavy and was noticed by everyone who had watched them dance.

Imrahil did not know what to make of the dance between his daughter and the king of Rohan. Elphir and Amrothos looked ready to push the man as far away from their sister as possible while Erchirion had a small smile on his face.

King Elessar finally ended the short but heavy silence.

"Let us celebrate now! Eat and drink. Let this night be one of joy and gladness."

There was a collective cheer from the guests who quickly went to find their places at the tables. In no time the silver plates were covered with meats and bread and fruit and the wine bottles were half empty while the goblets were full of wine. Eomer led Lothiriel to their places at the table on the dais. They spoke no words but there was no awkwardness between them. In its place there was a mutual question, but what it was asking they did not know.

Eomer pulled Lothiriel's chair out for her and sat down once she had. He poured her wine without asking and once her goblet was full she did not hesitate to take a long drink. He did the same and proceeded to fill his plate. Lothiriel followed suit and he was surprised to see that she had a good appetite; the amount of food she put on her plate did not match her small figure.

They ate in silence while the hall around them roared with chatter and laughter. They did not look unhappy to those who cast glances at them but it did not go unnoticed that no words passed between them. They were a most confusing couple.

After some time Eomer engaged in a conversation with Aragorn and Lothiriel spoke with Erchirion. The two kings sat at the center of the table; Lothiriel was to Eomer's left and Arwen was to Aragorn's right. Arwen bestowed affectionate smiles upon the princess whenever she could which brought Lothiriel some comfort; after the War she quickly befriended the queen and now looked up to her as a guide. She would have to find time to speak with her in private very soon. Elphir was sat beside Arwen followed Amrothos and Erkenbrand. On Lothiriel's half of the table followed by her father and Erchirion were Gamling and Eothain. The blending of the two nations at the high table was intentional.

There were, however, two people that were missing from this group whose absence was felt acutely by both Lothitiel and Eomer. Faramar and Eowyn were in Ithilien tending to their newborn son. Elboron was but a month old and could not partake in a journey to Minas Tirith and neither parent was yet prepared to be parted from him.

Lothiriel loved her cousin dearly, like a brother, and would have given anything to have him with her. And Eomer wanted nothing more for Eowyn to be beside him guiding him through the labyrinth that is a woman's mind.

But alas the Prince and Princess of Ithilien were preoccupied with the happy result of their own marriage and could not yet come to the aid of the new couple now awaiting their union.

As the evening continued Eomer glanced more and more at Lothiriel when he wasn't in conversation with someone else. How puzzling their interactions had been thus far. It would not have been possible for him that morning to have predicted the day would turn out as it had.

But he did know one thing for certain; he wanted to be alone with his betrothed again. To what purpose he was still unsure.

The feasting itself had ended and people were now occupied with either their goblets or their dances. Aragorn and Arwen were at that moment dancing and receiving the attention of the hall and Eomer decided this was an opportune moment. He stood from his seat and moved to stand behind Lothiriel and Imrahil. He leaned forward a little so he did not have to speak too loudly.

"My lady, if your father give us leave, I would like to walk with you outside for a short time."

Lothiriel gave him a quizzical look while she waited for her father to respond. Imrahil did not answer right away but decided that no harm could come of it. They had just become betrothed and if the king of Rohan wanted to speak to his daughter he had to oblige.

"I give you my leave, but I expect you will return soon."

"We will Imrahil," Eomer said as he offered his hand to the princess.

Lothiriel took his hand and followed him from the hall. People noticed their movement and offered knowing smiles and nods.

When they walked through the doors Lothiriel took a deep breath. The air was slightly cooler than before but still pleasant.

Eomer wanted some distance from the hall so they walked past the White Tree at the Court of the Fountain and found a stone alcove with a bench within the thick walls.

Neither sat down when they halted. The air was suddenly thick between them again, much like it had been after their dance. They stood close but not touching. Eomer had still not decided what the purpose of their little walk together and he could sense her curiosity about his purpose.

"Was there something you wanted, my lord?" Lothiriel broke the silence. Did he regret his decision already? Was he about to give her another opportunity to decline him?

Eomer looked at her thoughtfully. He then said the first thing that came to his mind.

"What happened after your father had given us his blessing?"

"My lord?" She was confused.

"You had been smiling then all of a sudden the smile disappeared from your face when you looked at me. Why?" This was only one of the many questions he had for her but it was currently the most pressing.

Lothiriel tried to decide how best to answer him but after a minute she decided she would be as forward with him as he was with her. If their earlier private encounter was anything to go by their relationship would be one of directness.

"You wanted me to refuse you," she said plainly.

Eomer was taken aback by her statement. She had figured him out.

"Why do you think that?" He would not yield so easily.

"Because it is true. You were going to retract your offer if I had not accepted it in person. You thought that if I were standing before you I would not say yes."

"Why would I do that, princess?"

"Because you want this marriage as little as I do." She lifted her chin as crossed her arms as she spoke, triumph on her face. And he could not deny her words. There would be no purpose in doing so. Instead he had his own inquiry.

"I applaud your shrewdness, my lady. But let me ask you this." He took a step closer to her. "If you had figured out my intentions _before_ the formal announcement would you have still accepted me or would you have declined my proposal and spared yourself this engagement?"

"I would have declined, like you wanted."

"Is that so?" He lifted his thick brows.

"Yes. You would have been the one to formally withdraw your offer then as you have the power to do so and I would have been allowed to return to Dol Amroth with none of the blame. As you had hoped would happen, I'm sure."

"Well then. You certainly shrug off your duty with ease."

"I would not say that. I accepted you, did I not?" She was irritated that he assumed she had so little care for her duty.

"You did, but only with well-concealed unwillingness."

"In the same way you made your offer. We neither of us want to be marry but here we are betrothed," she said with finality and walked to the stone wall overlooking the southern part of the city.

They had not raised their voices as they spoke. Their tones were slightly mocking and sarcastic but it was almost as if they had known each other much longer than a day and were two friends having a small disagreement.

Eomer observed her as she stood and was once again struck by her beauty. The moonlight made her gown shimmer and her skin looked pale and smooth. He unconsciously licked his lips as he eyed the exposed skin of her shoulder. He had a sudden urge to run his fingers along her neck.

He then thought of another question he wanted to ask her.

He took deliberate steps and went to stand next to her. They stood in silence once again for a long moment before he spoke.

"Why did you kiss me?"

At this question Lothiriel's head snapped to look at him. He was close, so close again and she could smell him and feel the heat coming off his form.

"You kissed me as well, my lord," she said, her voice shaking a little as she looked away from him. How could she explain her actions to him when she did not know the reason behind him herself.

Eomer could see that he had shook her composure, if only a little. He pressed on.

"Why did you kiss me?" He asked again. She wet her lips with her tongue in a quick motion. Her chests rose with small breaths and Eomer's eyes, of their own volition, dropped to her cleavage.

There was a long pause. He was making her lose her bearings with his proximity again.

"I...I do not know why," she finally said, her voice just above a whisper. She turned back to meet his eyes. She expected to find ridicule or even arrogance when she looked at his face but he surprised her yet another time this evening.

He wore a hard expression, intense. One of lust.

When their lips met for a second time there was no hesitation. Lothiriel's hands grasped his tunic to pull him closer. Eomer dropped one hand to her waist and yanked her to him while the other ran up her arm to her shoulder and grasped her neck with surprising gentleness as he tipped her head back to deepen their kiss.

Eomer groaned when he entered her mouth. She tasted of wine and spices. Her tongue battled his and her full lips were hot and wet against his. The hand on her waist drifted up to her breast and she moaned into his mouth when his large palm covered her flesh.

They separated briefly to look at each other but quickly crashed their mouths against one another's again. There were still many questions left lingering between them but for now, for this night, their touches and kisses would be enough.

They kissed upon the wall of the citadel for long minutes, relishing in the pleasure they gave each other. When they broke apart for the final time they rested their foreheads against each others'.

"I think we should return. Your father will be looking for us soon," Eomer said raggedly.

"Yes, we should go back."

They stepped away from each other and Lothiriel took his offered arm.

As they walked back to Merethrond their heads were swimming with each other but as before, no words were exchanged.

* * *

><p><em>If anyone is interested, the song I imagine them dancing to is "Wild Flower" by Adrian von Ziegler. <em>


End file.
